


Not the regular guy

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Eruri Week Drabble: Day 1 (BDSM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the regular guy

It wasn’t his usual guy today, but a different tall blond. He was sitting on the arm of the couch, browsing on his phone. Levi stepped on to the set, pulling off his jacket and throwing it backstage. It was a classy set-up today, the four poster bed with crisp white sheets, the leather couch, and glass coffee table - all corporate masculinity.

“Hey,” he said and the blond looked up; a moment passed as he studied Levi and then he smiled and stood up, disappearing his phone into a back pocket.

“Hi! you must be Levi, right? I’m Erwin. I hope you don’t but my regular guy has the flu and well, they said you were free.”

“Seems like.” Levi reached out his hand and Erwin took it.

“Nightmare weather we’re having, isn’t it?” Erwin continued, the ever familiar icebreaker.

“Yeah, it took me an hour on the train.”

“It’s the fog, the roads are all snarled up too.”

The set manager rushed up on stage.

“We’re on quite a tight schedule today, fellas, so if you don’t mind dispensing with the pleasantries, we’ll get straight down to business.”

“Sure,” Levi said, as he turned and headed for the private screened area.

“Do you need a hand?” Erwin called helpfully. “I have two.”

“Nah, I’ve got this.”

Most of his partners were serious, down to business types, it was rare to find one that was so laid back. Levi had done most of the work earlier anyway, so all he had to do now as slick up a few fingers and open himself a bit more. Erwin was already undressed when he returned, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, the light pink shade a contrast to the blue of Levi’s.

“All ready?” Erwin asked with a bright smile, the obvious hardness of his cock, pressing up against his stomach. Levi nodded and headed over to the bed. He was just about to lay down, when the set manager appeared again, looking apologetic.

“Sorry, fellas, I should have made it clear - you’re the bottom.” he pointed at Erwin.

“Oh,” Erwin replied, not fazed in the slightest. “I guess I’ll go and prep then.”

Levi stood back up, and started to tug lazily on his cock instead.

“You’re already prepped?” the set manager said.

“Yeah.”

“How’d you feel about popping this in?” he threw Levi a butt plug with a long black horse tail attached.

“Pony play, really?” Levi wasn’t impressed.

“It isn’t for this one,” he explained. “Another client, but I think you’ll fit the bill.”

“Yeah, alright.”

He sat back against the headboard and spread his legs wide, working the plug into his arse. He relaxed around it, pulling the long black strands of the tail over his thigh, he stroked it for a moment before standing up. The stretch and weight of the plug inside him and the sway of the tail on the back of his legs, brought a healthy flush to his cheeks.

“Where’d you want me?”

“Just here is great.”

Levi was directed over to the window, the afternoon sun dappling his pale skin in shades of light and dark. He stood patiently as he was helped into the hoof mitts and boots.

“Ok, open wide.”

“I hate this thing.” Levi complained as the bit was placed over his head and fitted into his mouth, the harness trailing over his shoulder.

“Depends who’s riding, eh, Levi?” The set manager quipped and all Levi could do was scowl in response. The guy with the camera materialised out of nowhere and he was placed into pose after pose after pose.

“Oh, very nice.” Erwin murmured from somewhere backstage, behind the glare of the camera flash and Levi’s cock bobbed against his stomach. “Are we doing pony play?”

“Not today, but if two work well together, then maybe some other time.”

Both the set manager and photographer left the stage so Erwin helped Levi out of the gear, his hands steady and warm on Levi’s skin.

“You looked very nice like that.”

“Thanks,” Levi dismissed, but he could feel his skin warming at Erwin’s compliment.

The set manager reappeared.

“Do we have any back story?” Levi asked, wrapping the towel once again around his waist.

“Simple really, a sexual awakening plot; pretty boy here,” he indicated Erwin and Erwin smiled, obviously happy with the description. “realises he likes things a little less conventional, and you are more than happy to help teach him the ropes.” the set manager laughed at his own jokes, and Levi exchanged a look with Erwin. “We’ve got the punishment box over there.”

“I’m sorry,” Erwin interrupted. “The punishment box?”

“Haven’t you done BDSM before?” Levi scoffed.

“Excuse me,” Erwin pretended offense. “I’ve done a lot of casual kink, bound and gagged, cat-o-nine stuff.”

“Well then, you’ve missed out.” Levi said.

“Yes, the punishment box contains cards of punishments that the sub is adverse to,” as a side to Levi. “The sub made their own cards.” Levi nodded. “In short, if you misbehave you pick your own sexual punishment out of the box.”

“Can I take a look?” Erwin asked, interest peeked.

“Knock yourself out.”

Levi watched him wander over to the bedside table and riffle through the box. He pulled out a card and read:

“You are not permitted to cum for the next two days.”

Next:

“You will be turned over your doms knee and spanked.” I quite like spanking though.“

Levi filed that piece of information away.

Erwin continued:

“You must wear clothespins on your nipples for half an hour.” Ouch.“

And:

“You will be brought to the edge of orgasm, then stopped.”

Erwin blinked, popped the cards back in the box and wandered back over to them.

“Sounds like fun.” he said to Levi.

“I don’t think you mean that.”

“I think you’re right.”

“It’s nice you’re both getting on so well, but can we focus please?”

They both fell into a chastised silence.

“Ok, so we’re taking the path to adventure route.”

They both nodded. “What are the questions?” Levi asked.

“Will you be tied down?”, “Will you be allowed to reach orgasm?”, “Will I penetrate you anally or orally?”, “Will you be spanked?”

“And my answers?” Erwin asked.

“Yes. Yes. 1 and No…or Yes. You decide.” The last was aimed at Levi. He nodded.

“We’re starting the scenario outside the bedroom door. There’s a bag with restrains, wrist cuffs and a blindfold. The sub’s put these on before entering the room. He’s also been wearing a butt plug all day and has been instructed to reach orgasm twice while at work. You’re very ready for a good fucking.”

“I am.” Erwin agreed.

The set manager threw him the bag with the restrains, and he dutifully put them on. Levi helped him with the blindfold, but had to go up on his tiptoes to do it. Erwin reached down and whipped off the towel around his waist and Levi just stood for a long few breaths just staring at him.

“Earth to Levi,” the set manager said. “He might not be able to see you but I can, and that kind of gawping -”

Levi threw his own towel at him, cutting him off. Erwin just stood there with a wide grin on his face.

“The speaking actors have done most of this, but we just want to get a shot of you on your knees, Levi’s cock in your mouth, OK?”

They both nodded and Erwin dropped down to his knees. “Where are you?”

“Oh sorry,” Levi replied, stepping forward, his cock nudging Erwin in the cheek. He turned his head obligingly, and opened his mouth, letting Levi slid in.

“Ok, cameras rolling in three. Levi grab his hair.”

Levi did and the camera light blinked red. They spent a few takes like this, the camera angle changing, focusing in on Levi’s cock in Erwin’s mouth, on Levi’s face and hand, on Erwin’s prone and submissive position. It would have been all quite run of the mill if it wasn’t for the glorious blowjob Erwin was actually giving him.

“Would be good to get a cum shot, do you need to pull out to work it up?”

“No.” Levi groaned.

Once that scene was done and they’d moved to the bed, Erwin muttered: “I hope you were OK with that, Levi, but it just felt – nice.”

“No,” Levi shrugged as if it was nothing. “It’s fine.”

Erwin’s wrists were cuffed above his head, his body laid out along the length of the bed, and once again, Levi found himself staring.

“Maybe we could grab a coffee later,” Erwin said, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Levi answered, too distracted to really give much thought to what he was agreeing to.

“So we’re going in for the cock in arse shot. Levi, d'you need a hand getting it up again. Oh, wait, no, you’re already there.”

Erwin grinned again.

The camera caught everything. The glide of Levi’s hands over Erwin’s taut muscles. The tight anticipatory arch of Erwin’s body. The lick of Levi’s tongue, the nip and bite of his teeth. The pleading demand of Erwin’s cock, hips pressing forward for contact. The sharp slap of Levi’s palm. The threat of the punishment box. The desperate shake of Erwin’s head, blond hair damp and disheveled around his face. (No one had a right to look that beautiful.) The slow push of Levi’s cock. The slower give of Erwin’s arse. The camera caught everything.

“That’s it, fellas, we’re done.”

Levi’s heart was still pounding in his chest and he realised that he was more than just a little reluctant to pull out and away from Erwin’s warmth, but with the job done, it was unprofessional for him to linger any longer then necessary.

“Can you help me with these restraints?” Erwin asked and Levi sat back, reaching up to uncuff him. Erwin pulled the blindfold from his eyes and looked up at him.

“Does coffee count as aftercare?”

Levi gave a short snort of laughter and then got up and reached for the robe that had been left for him. Erwin followed suit.

“I’ve had fun today.”

“Yeah.” Levi agreed.

“So, coffee?” Erwin tried again.

Levi turned just before heading out of the room towards the showers, getting one more glimpse of Erwin’s ripped body before he wrapped the robe around himself.

“I’ll see you outside in half an hour.”

Erwin grinned.


End file.
